Escorted love
by gaarassexygirl
Summary: if you want to know read to find out. Rated M for language and later chapters. Involves Rape, language, nudity, and violence. NarutxOC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, though I wish I did T.T oh and I know that in my other fanfic, my OC was in love with Gaara but I think Naruto is hot too.**

**This is dedicated to Snowbaby95, and to Miss Uzamaki ^_^

* * *

**

**Me: hey every one! its me Itsuma Momochi here to present you yet a nother cute fanfiction!!**

**Suki: Hey what about me?**

**Me:....This is suki my other side of me, she's the frilly goodie two shoes half of me that i dont like to have around.**

**Suki: awww...dont be like that. i gave you the idea for this fan fiction in the first place**

**Me: yeah the cute and lovy dovey stuff in this fanfiction which by the way arent that bad. but i give forth all the blood shed and rape in this.**

**Suki: Why are you so absessed with your character getting raped all the tim?**

**Me: hey, i cant belive i'm going to say this but it brings the two lovers closer together and showns how much they can trust each other.**

**Sukki: awwww you do have a soft side some where in that dark mind of yours**

**Me: dont push me....

* * *

  
**

It was a normal summer day in Kohona, the birds were chirping and the air felt warn blowing against my skin. Naruto laid there in the grass and for a moment and laughed at himself, _I must look like Shikamaru right now_. Then a male voice came form behind him, he looked up to see Kiba running up to him. "Naruto! Come quick! Your Girls are fighting!" He looked at the dog boy and snorted, "Which ones? If it's Sakura and Ino, then let them fight they'll soon get over it." Kiba lifted Naruto up and pushed him to run, "No it's not just Ino and Sakura! Itsuma is going to fight them both! And you know how she fights. They're at your place." Naruto then burst into a run and headed toward his apartment.

When they arrived there, the three girls were at each other's throats, Kiba hold back Ino and Sakura. I'll handle Itsuma." They both grabbed the three girls and calmed down. "Itsuma, what's going on?" I snorted at the two girls and growled, "Ask those two bitches!" Naruto looks at the blonde and the pink haired girls, "Ino, Sakura. What's going on?" Ino burst out screaming, "Well, if you really want to know…."

"Ino and Sakura were trying to steal Itsuma's clients, and are lying about it."

Naruto looks at Temari stepped from an ally, "Is that true Sakura?" she looked at him and scrunched up her nose, "So, what that bitch is stealing our clients, why should she care if we are trying to take her clients. The stupid bitch." Naruto stood up and slapped Sakura, "Don't talk to me like that you bimbo, you damn clients choose to go to Itsuma cause she's not the one to just open her legs for anyone bitch." Sakura move her face to look at Naruto and yelled, "You only take her side cause she gives you freebees, and you don't call that opening her legs for anyone? She is nothing but a mist whore." Naruto then punched her in the stomach, "You cunt, don't talk about her race ever! And so what if she gives me freebees. I would never fuck you, you dirty ass mother fuckin cunt. And you have no fucking right to go and judging people, remember I own youz two until youz pay off you dept to me. Remember that whore."

Naruto helped me up and gave me a small hug, "Temari, you want to came talk a walk wit me and Itsuma?" Temari nodded and followed us, "Sakura, Ino, Youz go clean up the place I'm having a party tonight and I need the place to be spotless." I look up at Naruto and smiled, "What's the party for this time?" he laughs a bit and looks at me, "It's celebrating the fifth year you worked for me. I want it to be special, and I want you to cancel all your clients' appointment for the whole week. I want to take you somewhere nice." I look down surprised, I almost forgotten how long it was since I started working as an escort for Naruto. Temari looked at me and began to ask, "Itsuma, I always wanted to ask this, what made you start a career as a escort?" I look down and let out a depressed sigh, "I rather not talk about it." Naruto sensing my sadness, Naruto looked at Temari and began to answer for me, "She told me when her father died, she didn't have any money to her name due to the fact that he never had the chance to file for life insurance. So with only a few hundred to her name she walked until she came to Kohona and that's when she met me and told me about her situation. I offer her the job but at first she hesitated a bit to accept but she decided she just had to cause no one would hire her knowing who her father was."

After about ten minutes of walking we finally stopped at a boutique and salon, "Itsuma, you and Temari can go shopping and buy you something nice to wear." He kissed my cheek and walked off, I felt my cheeks grow warm as I blushed, "You like Naruto don't you?"" I looked at Temari shocked, "N-no! It's just…" Temari looked at me and smiled, "Yeah sure what ever. You know you like him." I looked at her and then the floor, then I outburst, "Okay fine I'll admit it! I like Naruto! Is that a crime! But I cant tell him that though, I mean he's my pimp and a escort cant have a romantic relationship with her pimp." Temari looked at me and smiled, "Who ever said that a pimp and his escort cant have a relationship?"

"Ino and Sakura"

"Those two bitches don't know anything they're just jealous that Naruto favors you more."

"You really think so?"

"Of coarse and I know for a fact that Naruto likes you too."

"How do you know?"

"I've seen how he looks at you, with kindness and warmth. I've never seen him look at any other girl like that. He truly has strong feelings for you."

"I sure hope so. I really do love him."

* * *

**Me: i know a short chapter, but its cute. omg did i just really just say cute!?**

**Suki: yep you did and it sounded umm.. how do you say...Badass.**

**Me: dont ever say that!!!**

**Suki ok fine arent you going to describe the next chapter?**

**Me: oh yeah that's right. the next chapter involves with a night at naruto's place under the full moon and a confession that will shock and aww. plus a apperace of a certian group of people and rape. please review and enjoy the fanfic.  
**


End file.
